


So little time

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Other, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: A vacation time for Matt and Colleen turns into a wild ride.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion with an old friend is cut short for Matt, when someone attacks his client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that occured to me after reading some Daredevil comic books. It's a minor MCU team-up
> 
> I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Matt Murdock was in a jet with a client as next to him sat a fat man, Nestor Canosa. A man, who seemed to be just at the wrong place at the wrong time, when he saw a drug lord beat a man to death with a baseball bat in a back alley behind a club. The victim was known as Brian "Baby Face" Adams, a famous DJ in the streets. Gomez was later apprehended by Miami PD, when he attempted to board a private plane outside of Key West to Cuba, his birthplace and nexus of his drug operation.

"Mr. Murdock, I wish you could see how beautiful it is." Nestor said as he looked outside the window.

"Don't worry, Nestor, I haven't always been blind, I remember how colors look like." Matt assured him.

They landed at the airport at the customs, when Matt accompanied Nestor. "You won't mind if I call my wife? I want her to be sure that I'm safe, now that we landed."

"No calls until we get to the hotel." One of the federal agents protecting him, warned. "Your family has been moved to a safe house, no need for concern."

"Mr. Murdock, are you sure I have nothing to…"

"Agent Keller will make sure they're alright. There's nothing you can do, worrying will not help, we should get to the hotel." Matt said.

They checked into a hotel and Matt sensed the decoration and the distinctive geometric shapes of the architecture, hearing water splash and people chattering around as he went to the back area towards a swimming pool.

"Well, well, look who the cat dragged down." A familiar female voice said as Matt turned around as she held his hand. "Matthew Murdock, a blind attorney from Hell's Kitchen."

"Colleen Wing, protector of Chinatown." Matt quipped as they hugged each other, while he sensed that she was wearing white bikini. "Aren't you a little too far from your turf?"

"Vacation." Colleen shrugged. "You?"

"Work."

"Devil?"

"Attorney. I needed to accompany a client to testify." Matt said.

"How about we get a drink?" Colleen offered as they sat down. "Honestly, I wonder if people like you and me can ever get vacation."

"Honestly, I'm not sure how "vacation" may look like in our case." Matt said. "Is Danny or Misty with you?"

"I was kind of solo, until you made your entrée, Mr. Murdock." Colleen said as the bartender handed them drinks.

"Really?" Matt asked. "Well, why won't we stop talking work and you show the blind man the landscape around here?" He teased as they clinked their cups.

"Why, Matty, you little devil…" Colleen teased.

Suddenly, Matt heard gunshots as a man fell off a window into the pool. "What the… agent Keller!"

Keller climbed out from the pool, coughing out. "Murdock. Call the police. Now. Four men. Guns. In the lobby…"

"Got it!" Matt nodded.

"Wait, Nestor Canosa?" Colleen realized.

"Yeah!"

"Follow me!"

Colleen and Matt rushed upstairs. "How do you know about Canosa…"

"I'll explain later!" Colleen said.

"Two men. One big guy. Another lean, with a gun." Matt said. "The big one is mine!"

"I'll take them both! Get your guy to safety!" Colleen ordered.

"Are you giving me orders?" Matt asked incredulously.

"You wanna argue with me?!" Colleen snapped as Matt put his jacket around his eyes.

* * *

Two thugs were holding Nestor at gunpoint until Colleen smashed the door with her Iron Fist, sending both thugs down.

"Uh, my head." The bigger thug groaned.

"Nestor!" Matt rushed to him. "Run! Find Keller downstairs!"

"OK!" Nestor ran out as the smaller thug pulled out his gun until Matt knocked him out with a cane, while Colleen used her Iron Fist, knocking the bigger thug down.

"OK, who sent you?" Colleen demanded.

"Colleen, we got company." Matt sensed more men incoming with guns. "Run!"

He grabbed Colleen as they jumped out of the window and landed on some bush that softened their fall.

* * *

"Keller, are you alright?" Matt asked as Keller was in the ambulance, barely conscious as he neared to Matt's ear and whispered something before he passed out.

"What is it, Matt?" Colleen asked.

"Looks like vacation's over, Colleen." Matt sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colleen and Matt try to shake off their pursuers as Colleen faces her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"OK, let's go." Colleen said as she and Matt in his Daredevil suit drove down the road as she noticed that Matt was… well, she couldn't say staring, considering he was blind, more like… contemplating. "Don't worry, it's gonna be fine."

"It's not that. Swinging around is more my thing than riding." Matt said.

"You? A swinger? Matty, who would've thought you were a bad boy?" Colleen cracked.

"Ha-ha." Matt said sarcastically as they both laughed.

* * *

Later, Daredevil and Colleen were on a rooftop. "That Gomez guy Keller mention is the reason I came here. Let's just say he and I have a history. I wanted to get to him and make sure he faces justice. A contact of mine gave me a tip that your man Nestor would testify against him. I partly wanted to come to Miami to relax and partly to maybe get a chance to…"

"I see." Daredevil nodded in understanding.

"Gomez works for a crime lord named Carlos LaMuerta." Colleen explained. "And… let's just say he and I have a history."

"What kind of history?" Daredevil asked.

"The kind that you want to leave behind for good." Colleen said and Daredevil sensed that her body temperature dropped. "Look, I don't want to kill him, if I don't have to. He's not as dangerous as Bakuto or Gao or others. He's just… let's just say he's more like Fisk. And he's always been slippery. I want to make sure he faces justice. The easiest way he and Gomez would slip would be by killing your witness. And I don't want to be pessimist but…"

"It's likely that he's dead by now." Daredevil finished, catching up to Colleen's thoughts. "But we can hope."

"Yeah." Colleen nodded as she watched through the goggles. "Yeah, my contact was right. Got our guy. Guess I owe him a steak."

"Do I want to know where you got those connections?" Daredevil wondered.

"Are you gonna show me how to fight blind and how you kicked Danny's ass?" Colleen challenged as Daredevil chuckled.

"Touché, Wing." Daredevil then listened. "OK, shut down the fuse box and I'll do the rest."

"What, no fun for me?" Colleen teased.

"I thought you might like watching." Daredevil quipped.

* * *

The thugs were playing poker at the table until the lights went off.

"What the…"

"Did someone forget to pay the electric bill?"

Next thing anyone of the thugs knew, they were hit hard and beaten up.

* * *

"OK, the police took care of them. Now, let's go save your guy." Colleen said as they were on a boat.

* * *

Carlos LaMuerta was fencing with his henchman until he cut his opponent in the neck.

"Never lower your guard." Carlos said as the henchman nodded. "Enough. Take care of the wound and leave."

The henchman left as Carlos turned to Nestor, who was in restraints. "I am not as bad as you might thing. You wonder why did I let you live?"

"Because I'm a… bait?" Nestor asked nervously as Carlos smiled.

"Clever boy. I could have killed you but that would have brought me trouble not worth it." Carlos said. "You missing the court date is much better, since they would be forced to free Gomez and he's a valuable asset."

* * *

"How is it possible that you fell asleep on the boat?" Colleen chuckled as they drifted ashore on a beach.

"The constant rocking of the raft does that." Matt shrugged as Colleen cut into the raft with her katana as it deflated.

"We gotta ditch the raft." Colleen said. "Let's buy you some clothes, so you can blend in."

"I have no…"

"I'm prepared for anything, Matty." Colleen quipped as she showed him a string of cash. "For this type of shit it comes in handy to have Euros and dollars."

"Impressive." Matt remarked as Colleen smiled.

* * *

Later, Matt and Colleen changed their clothes to blend in with the crowd as they walked down the marketplace.

"We can get a ride to make our way up to the coast of Veradero beach. It's a nice place. If I know him, there's gonna be a small army guarding the grounds but I can find a way around…"

"Colleen, wait. We have company." Matt interrupted her.

"Should I…"

"No. On three, run." Matt said as he picked some oranges from a basket. "One… two… three!"

He threw the oranges as it hit the throats of the men, who were following them as they choked out and fell down, holding their throats and trying to catch their breath.

"Nice!" Colleen smirked as he and Matt started to run away from a woman in black leather suit. "Oh, no! Carmen Averez! We gotta get out of here, she's a lunatic!"

"You gotta fill me in, once we get to safety! We need to split up!" Matt ordered.

Colleen climbed up on a ladder to a rooftop as Matt slid down a truck, avoiding gunfire as he jumped on another rooftop. Matt kept on running until a sudden explosion caused for him to slip as he hit his head and was dazed as he fell into a dumpster.

Colleen was suddenly at a dead end as the pursuers cornered her as she turned around, realizing she was trapped and outnumbered. As much as she wanted to put up a fight, she didn't get a chance as Carmen pulled out a gun and shot her with a dart as she passed out.

Matt dodged as three of the pursuers attacked him. He kicked one of them in his face and grabbed the other two with his arms and legs, sending them both to the ground and knocking them out.

" _Colleen Wing is captured. Where is the other objective?_ " A voice on the radio called out as Matt's blood boiled.

"Where did they take her?" Matt demanded as he grabbed the man and slammed him to a wall. "Where?!" He grabbed the man by his wrist as bones cracked.

* * *

When Colleen came to, she realized she felt something soft on her skin, until she realized she had been stripped of her clothes and was in some kind of a luxurious bed, naked as she got up and looked around before she found a white dress on a hanger with a note.

" _Put this on and go downstairs and don't be a hero and try to escape. You'll never make it past the guards._ "

Colleen sighed. "Matt, where are you?"

Colleen reluctantly put on the dress, which was… comfortable and made her look lavishing as she admired herself in the mirror for a moment before a guard entered with a gun.

"May you follow me, please?" He asked politely.

Colleen decided to play along and buy herself some time until she could find a way out or Matt could get to her before the man accompanied her to an office as the door opened as a man of Hispanic looks, wearing a tuxedo, smiled at her as he stretched his arms, expecting hug.

"Hello, Colleen. It's been a while." Colleen seemed hesitant. "What? No hug for uncle Carlos?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Colleen have to face off with Colleen's old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

_**Ten years ago, New York** _

_"This one shows promise, Bakuto." Carlos said as he and Bakuto observed Colleen spar with Bakuto's students, holding her own against them._

_"She's my most talented student by far." Bakuto said._

_"The money I paid you for helping my operation in Florida, will arrive by the end of the week." Carlos said._

_"Good. You do not want my organization as an enemy, Carlos." Bakuto nodded._

_"You won't mind if I speak with her?" Carlos requested as he was impressed by Colleen's fighting skills._

_"Just be careful." Bakuto said._

_Carlos and his right hand, Carmen, approached Colleen, who knocked down one of Bakuto's students as she attempted to kick Carlos, who caught her by her leg._

_"Footing. Careful if you let your enemy catch one of your feet." He then kicked Colleen in her leg as she fell down and glowered from being so easily beaten. "Don't be angry. It's a basic mistake. Feet are the root of the warrior. Cut them down and warrior shall fall."_

_Colleen nodded, remembering the man's advice as he walked away before Bakuto approached her._

_"Who is he?" Colleen asked._

_"You could say he's a family friend." Bakuto said as Colleen stared at Carlos, who was leaving Bakuto's dojo._

* * *

**_Present, Cuba_ **

"Here we are, señor Murdock." The man said as he docked the boat. "Did you come here to take in LaMuerta?"

"He has a friend of mine. I'm here to bring her home." Matt said.

"Many people around these parts hate LaMuerta as much as your friend does. Say the word and they will aid you."

"Wait until midnight and then strike." Matt said before he left and put on his Daredevil suit.

* * *

"I was disappointed that the Hand was shut down but I suppose it was inevitable. They've always been… very arrogant." Carlos said. "I'm glad you made it out. I've always been fond of you."

"Spare me the recruitment speech, I'm not gonna trade one devil for another, now that I know what you and the Hand are." Colleen sneered as they were at the dinner table. "You think I haven't learned my lesson? Besides, you should know that being a drug lord has a one important rule. You wanna know what it is?"

"Enlighten me." Carlos smirked as Colleen suddenly slammed her Iron Fist on the table as it crashed.

"Never get high on your own supply." Colleen growled, glaring.

Carlos sighed. "Pity. I was hoping we could deal with this as civilized people. I suppose you leaving Bakuto made you forget your manners."

"When I'm done with you, I'll…" Suddenly, Colleen felt dizzy as she staggered on her feet and her vision blurred. "What…"

"This did not have to go this way but you left me no choice. That drink you tasted had… a specific taste." Carlos said.

Suddenly, Colleen passed out again as she fell down.

* * *

Daredevil used his nun-chucks as he choked a guard until he passed out. He then climbed up on a balcony, avoiding cameras and other guards until one of them showed up from a corridor but Matt threw his billy club at his head, knocking him out until he heard Colleen's voice.

* * *

Colleen was chained to a wall as she was dizzy from the drug, unable to summon her chi and her Iron Fist.

"What do you think boss is gonna do to her?" One of the two thugs asked.

"My guess, have some fun with her, then torture her to death and make us clean up his mess, as usual." The other thug said.

"Yeah. Shame. I think we should have some fun with her." He was about to cut Colleen's dress with his knife.

"You as much as leave a bruise on her and boss is gonna skin you alive."

"Who's gonna find out?"

"I am." Daredevil threw his billy club as he hit the thug's head as the thug staggered back.

"What the hell is Daredevil doing here?"

"Who cares?"

The two thugs attacked, one of them with a machete and another one with a gun but Daredevil blocked the blade with his billy club and kicked one of the thugs in his stomach as he fell down. The other thug tried to shoot but Daredevil threw his billy club, disarming him. The first thug rushed at Daredevil but Daredevil jumped as the thug crashed against a table. Daredevil then hit the other thug with few punches, until he was knocked out as Daredevil then finished off the thug, who fell down.

Daredevil then freed Colleen from her restraints and gently smacked her on her face. "Colleen. Colleen, it's me. Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, he sensed four men coming downstairs as he tried to throw a billy club but one of the thugs shot it off his hand. The larger thug attacked Daredevil as Daredevil dodged his punch. Daredevil jumped and kicked the thug in the head but he was unfazed due to being taller and muscular. Daredevil dodged the first two punches but the third one hit him in the chest as he fell down, hard. Daredevil tried to get up but the thug grabbed Daredevil and slammed him to the ground, hard as Daredevil groaned. Despite being protected by the armor, it still hurt like hell.

Colleen came to and summoned her chi, freeing herself from her restraints as she rushed at the other three thugs. One of the thugs tried to kick Colleen but Colleen grabbed his leg and threw him down before she blocked the punches of two other thugs. Colleen punched the first thug in his stomach and the other one in his face before she jumped and did a roundhouse kick, kicking them both in their faces and knocking them out before she finished off the thug, who she knocked down first.

Daredevil was unable to free himself because of how strong his opponent was before Colleen tackled the brute, causing for him to let Daredevil go.

"You ready for this?" Daredevil quipped.

"After you." Colleen smirked as the brute threw a punch.

Daredevil and Colleen dodged before they both sent flurries of punches to the brute's body. The brute was unfazed as he tried to punch them both as Daredevil and Colleen dodged. Daredevil grabbed the brute by his arm and twisted before he got behind the brute. Colleen punched the brute in his stomach as the brute fell to his knees, while Daredevil kicked the brute in the head from behind. Colleen threw two more punches at the brute's head before Daredevil got on the brute's back and jumped and slammed his head to the floor, knocking him out.

"Nice, DD." Colleen smirked. "Thanks for the help."

"My pleasure, Wing." Daredevil chuckled. Suddenly, they heard an explosion and heard tremors.

"What was that?" Colleen asked.

"It's midnight. We gotta find Nestor and get him out of here." Daredevil realized.

* * *

The insurgents attacked LaMuerta's manor as they overpowered the guards, shooting at them.

* * *

"Nestor. Nestor!" Daredevil rushed to the room, where he found Nestor.

"What…"

"Long story short, locals are taking back their turf and we need to get to safety." Colleen said quickly.

"OK, OK." Nestor nodded as he followed Daredevil and Colleen.

"LaMuerta's getting away." Daredevil said as he waved at one of the insurgents. "He's a hostage, get him to safety!"

The insurgents accompanied Nestor to safety as Daredevil and Colleen rushed to the docks, while the boat was about to leave the shore.

"We'll never get to…"

Daredevil threw a billy club as it bounced off the floor and knocked Carlos out.

"How did you…" Colleen asked, surprised by Matt's marksmanship skills.

"I've practiced since I fought a bastard wearing my suit, who had an impressive swing. Thank you, Benjamin Poindexter." Matt quipped as Colleen chuckled.

* * *

Few days later, Nestor testified against LaMuerta and Gomez, as they earned 30 years to life for murder and drug dealing. The state flew Nestor's family to safety as Nestor decided to spend some time with them and eventually, LaMuerta cut a deal for reduced sentence but still, he was going to spend a long time behind bars.

* * *

Colleen was at the beach, wearing her sunglasses and bikini, relaxing and tanning before Matt, with a shirt and shorts approached her.

"Mind if I…"

"Have a seat, Matt." Colleen said. "I can't believe it's still coming back to haunt me."

"It's not your fault. You may have moved on but it's not gonna let you go anytime soon." Matt said.

"I don't blame myself anymore, Matt." Colleen pointed out.

"I know you don't. It's just… we all do stupid things when we're young and everyone's got skeletons in our closets. And all we can do is find a way to live with it and forgive ourselves and learn from our mistakes, so that we can move on." Matt said.

"True." Colleen nodded.

"Look, you were just a kid back then. Now you're different. Better. Wiser. Hotter." Matt said, not helping himself.

" _Hotter_? Did I just hear you say that, counselor?" Colleen teased and Matt blushed.

"I may be blind but I can still "see" beauty." Matt chuckled.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Matt." Colleen smiled.

"Look, we're on vacation, so how about we enjoy it why we still can?" Matt said.

"Fair enough, Matt." Colleen said as they clinked their glasses of drinks before she kissed Matt on his cheek. "Just a friendly gesture before we part our ways, Matt."

"I'm good with it." Matt kissed her on her cheek too.

* * *

_**Sometime later, Chikara Dojo** _

Colleen entered her dojo, while Danny was punching the Wing Chun dummy, training as Danny smiled.

"Hey. How was Miami?" Danny asked.

"It was… great." Colleen smiled.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Danny asked, noticing the smile on her face.

"Nothing unusual." Colleen shrugged.

* * *

_**Nelson, Murdock & Page** _

Karen and Foggy were looking at some possible new cases as Matt entered with his briefcase.

"Hey, Matt. How did it go with Nestor in Miami?" Karen asked. "I read there were complications a bit."

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Matt said as Karen and Foggy nodded in understanding before they saw the smile on his face.

"Did… something else happen that may have been… interesting?" Karen teased as they saw how happy Matt looked.

"What?" Matt then quickly got ahold of himself. "No. Not really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this to the end. I might write other MCU team ups sometime later too.
> 
> Please let me know if you have enjoyed this story until its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
